Die Gedanken einer Frau  ONE SHOT!
by Nathan Croft
Summary: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider: Die Macht der Elemente. Die Gedanken einer sterbenden Frau über ihr Leben, ihre Liebe und die Erkenntnis alles richtig gemacht zu haben.  Achtung: Enthält Spoiler auf "Die Macht der Elemente"


**Lara Croft**

**TOMB RAIDER**

**DIE MACHT DER ELEMENTE**

Die Gedanken einer Frau

ONESHOT

_Vorwort:_

_Endlich…es gelingt mir ein Vorwort zu schreiben, dass erst nach der Vollendung der Geschichte entsteht. Vor einiger Zeit spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, die Gefühlswelt von Lara Croft aus der Zukunft zu beleuchten und obwohl die Idee schon zu meinem damals fünfjährigen Jubiläum mit hatte fertig werden sollen, hat es dennoch noch ein Mal ein ganzes Jahr gedauert, ehe ich sie verwirklichen und euch präsentieren konnte._

_Heute ist der 08.07.2010. Vor genau sechs Jahren habe ich mich bei angemeldet und meine damals erste Fanfiction „Van Helsing 2: Sünden der Vergangenheit" online gestellt habe. Diesen Tag möchte ich mit euch feiern, denn auch wenn VH2 eine mehr oder minder gute Geschichte geworden ist, so hat sie mir gleichzeitig meine Liebe zum Schreiben gefördert und hat es ermöglicht, dass ich mich mit der Figur der Lara Croft so intensiv auseinander setzen konnte. Also Leute, hebt die Gläser: Wir feiern 6 JAHRE Yr-Is-ddwfn (mittlerweile unter dem Namen Nathan Croft bekannt). Auf 6 und mehr weitere Jahre! Prost! _

_Es ist nun über ein Jahr her, dass die Fanfiction „Die Macht der Elemente" abgeschlossen worden ist und es hat mir viel Spaß gemacht, für euch diese Geschichte zu schreiben und ich glaube auch, dass es euch viel Spaß gemacht hat diese Fanfiction zu lesen. Mit „Die Gedanken einer Frau" wird die Fanfiction schließlich zu einem würdigen Ende gebracht und wer weiß, vielleicht sehen wir uns in dem „Director's Cut" in ein paar Jahren wieder. Bis dahin: Wünsche ich euch alles Gute und viel Spaß._

_Raketenabschussrampe_

Die Kugel war aus dem Nichts gekommen und bohrte sich brutal durch den Schädelknochen bis in ihr Gehirn.

So zu sterben mag von außen schnell erscheinen, aber im Tod selbst, gibt es keine Zeit und kein wirkliches Verständnis für so etwas. Deshalb erscheint es dem oder in diesem Fall der Betroffenen schier endlos.

Das Letzte was sie spürte war die Hand ihres Geliebten, das Letzte was sie sah, war eine Kontur, die ihr merkwürdig vertraut war.

Ihr Name war Lara Croft und sie befand sich so eben in ihrem letzten Atemzug. Komischerweise hatte sie keine Angst, spürte nicht diese Kälte, von der immer alle behaupteten, dass sie einen in einem solchen Moment erfassen würde. Alles was sie spürte war: Bedauern!

_War es das wert? Hat es sich gelohnt?_

Ihre Antwort war: Ja!

Sie wusste genau, wer da geschossen hatte, fand ein solches Ende irgendwie passend. Denn genauso hatte auch sie einst das Leben ihres zukünftigen Ichs ausgelöscht.

_Wie ironisch, _dachte sie, _ich habe versucht es zu verhindern, aber es musste wohl so kommen. _Das Schicksal ließ sich nicht betrügen. Etwas das Geschehen musste, würde wohl auch geschehen. So waren die Spielregeln und man konnte keinerlei Asse aus dem Ärmel ziehen, um es zu verhindern.

_Jetzt bin ich die Zukunft, _dachte sie weiter. Lara Croft wurde von ihrem gegenwärtigen Ich niedergestreckt, aber sie ahnte bereits, welchen Kampf die Lara der Gegenwart hatte austragen müssen, um diese Entscheidung zu fällen und sie wusste, welcher Kampf der gegenwärtigen Lara noch bevorstehen würde. Mit der Zeit verhielt es sich sehr merkwürdig. Es mochten nur Sekundenbruchteile sein, in denen solche Situationen entschieden wurden, aber es veränderte alles und dauerte ewig.

FutureLara konnte sich noch genau an den Zeitpunkt erinnern, als sie auf der anderen Seite der Kugel gestanden hatte, die Macht der Steine hatte durch ihre Adern pulsiert, hatte ihre Sinne benebelt und doch…war dort diese Hemmung gewesen.

Es hieß immer, dass man sich selbst der schlimmste Feind war. Lara Croft wusste, dass es stimmte. Jemanden zu erschießen, von dem man wusste, dass man in wenigen Monaten an genau derselben Stelle stehen könnte, war wie Selbstmord.

_Ich bin ihr nicht mal böse, _dachte sie.

Natürlich hätte sie sich ein Leben mit Quill gewünscht, hatte sich auf das gefreut, was sie damals noch hatte verhindern wollen. Aber in diesem Augenblick sah Lara über den Tellerrand hinaus, erkannte das große Konzept des Lebens. Es war pure Ironie.

Schon merkwürdig, was die Entdeckung eines einzigen Artefaktes für eine Auswirkung auf das Leben an sich haben konnte.

Alles hatte mit diesem Auge von Shaherettin begonnen, dem Artefakt, das Lara Croft noch nie so richtig ergründet hatte. Diese verborgenen Mächte, dieser Einfluss auf die Zeit, dass alles hatte für sie schon immer ein enormes Rätsel dargestellt. Samuel Quill hingegen hatte das Prinzip verstanden, hatte die Macht zu nutzen gelernt und war schon längst über den Status eines Menschen hinausgewachsen.

_Wie ich ihn gehasst habe, _dachte sie weiter, _aber noch mehr habe ich ihn geliebt. _Nur wenige Tage nachdem sie damals die Lara Croft der Zukunft vernichtet hatte, war er bei ihr erschienen und er würde auch der gegenwärtigen Lara erscheinen.

_Ich habe versucht mich herauszureden, habe versucht ihn loszuwerden._

Sie hatte selber gemerkt, dass dieses Mal etwas anders gelaufen war. Sara, Chase und selbst Max waren alle da gewesen, hatten der Lara Croft der Gegenwart beigestanden.

_Mir hat niemand beigestanden, _Trauer überkam sie. Eines der wenigen Gefühle, die sie noch vernahm.

_Es geht zu Ende…_

Sie spürte nicht mehr, wie ihr Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug, hatte keine der Sinne mehr zur Verfügung, die jedem Lebewesen gegeben waren. Alles was ihr noch blieb, während in ihrem Gehirn langsam die Schleusen dicht machte und die letzten Lebenszeichen durch ihre Synapsen schossen, war der _Gedanke._

_Nichts hat mich noch an diese Welt gebunden, ich war allein, es gab nichts mehr, wofür es sich zu Leben gelohnt hätte. _

Dann war Quill gekommen. Der Mann, den sie verabscheut hatte, für alles was damals mit Indiana Jones und der Scheibe der Sonne passiert war, für alles, was er ihr angetan hatte, während sie gegen den Broker, der ihr eigenes Ich aus der Zukunft gewesen war, gekämpft hatte. Aber sie hatte ihn lieben gelernt.

Jetzt erkannte sie die List hinter dem Plan. Jetzt sah sie das Gesamtbild, all die kleinen Details dahinter. Sie hatte sich schon mehrmals gefragt, wieso Quill in die Vergangenheit reisen musste, wieso er nicht einfach so hatte bei ihr sein können. Es war immer nur um eins gegangen: Abhängigkeit.

_Sara und Chase sind zwar nicht da gewesen, aber sie wären gekommen, _dachte sie. Sie konnte fest davon ausgehen, dass Sara und Chase zu ihr gekommen wären, auch wenn sie ihre Freunde rausgeworfen hatte, so waren es doch immer noch ihre Freunde. Sie hätten ihrem Leben an einem Punkt, wo nichts mehr richtig erschien, wieder einen Sinn gegeben. Quill hatte es aber auf geschickte Art und Weise verhindert.

_Er war der Einzige, auf den ich mich hatte verlassen können, _so war es gewesen. Er hatte sie isoliert, hatte sie umsorgt und somit mit der Zeit ihre Zuneigung gewonnen. Ihre Freunde zu sehen, wie sie nichts wissend in der Gegenwart gegen ein Wesen, dass Quill geschaffen hatte, vorgingen, war der berühmte Tropfen gewesen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

_Es war alles geplant._

Es hatte alles einen Sinn und obwohl sie die kühle Berechnung dahinter erst jetzt wirklich im vollen erkannte, so bereute sie noch immer nichts.

Quill hatte sich als Mensch mit gewissen Qualitäten herausgestellt. Er hatte, auch ohne das Auge ein scheinbar übermenschliches Verständnis für sie gehabt. Er hatte immer gewusst, was ihr fehlte, hatte sie umsorgt und ihr die Geborgenheit gegeben, die sie verdient hatte.

_Er kannte mich besser, als ich mich selbst._

Dieser Gedanke faszinierte und erschreckte sie in gleichen Teilen. Samuel Quill hatte in einer für sie ausweglosen Situation eine Perspektive geschaffen und hatte gleichzeitig ihr Leben verwirkt. FutureLara war sich bis vor wenigen Sekunden einem solchen Ausgang nicht gewiss gewesen, aber jetzt erschien es ihr mehr als passend: Die Zukunft gehörte nicht mehr ihr, sondern der gegenwärtigen Lara und alles, worauf es nun ankam war: Welche Entscheidung würde _sie _treffen?

Mit diesem Gedanken schied sie schließlich für immer aus dem Leben. Das Leben, dass sie gleichermaßen verehrt und gehasst hatte, war vorbei und auch wenn es in diesem Moment niemand sah, so starb FutureLara mit einem Lächeln.

Ende.

_Ich hoffe euch hat dieser kurze One-Shot einen kleinen Einblick in die Gefühlswelt von Lara Croft zu dieser Zeit gegeben. Es ist nun mehr als ein Jahr her, dass ich diese Geschichte beendet habe und mit diesem One-Shot findet sie schließlich für alle Zeit ihre Ruhe. Danke für eure Unterstützung und euch allen einen schönen Tag._


End file.
